


Not So Different

by csichick_2



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie realizes that despite the passage of time, she and Claire aren't that different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InTheWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheWind/gifts).



Connie had heard the stories about Jack and Claire long before she became Jack’s assistant. A lot of them had a cynical or misogynistic slant to them, but from working so closely with Jack, she knows the real story is far more romantic than the stories could ever imagine, even with it’s tragic ending.

That’s why when the whispers of “just like Jack and Claire” start about a year after she starts working with Mike, it makes her skin crawl. Sure some of Mike’s stunts rival the ones from early in Jack’s career and Jack had mentioned more than once that she has the same no-nonsense attitude as Claire, but Connie knows that’s not what people mean.

It bothers her that even though a dozen years have passed, people are perverting her friendship with Mike into something it’s not the same way they perverted Jack and Claire’s relationship in to something other than two people in love. You’d think that having had a woman as a boss a few years prior would have made people know better, but for all Connie knows they whispered similar things about Nora behind closed doors.

The irony isn’t lost on Connie that while she has slept with a superior before, it’s not the one that everyone assumes she’s sleeping with. She also knows that if that ever comes out, no one – except for Jack – would ever believe that she’s not sleeping with Mike, regardless of what either of them says.

She’s fairly certain that Mike’s oblivious to what’s being said, and that’s probably for the best. However, Connie knows that Jack is aware. He’s never said anything explicitly, but there’s subtle things that tell her that he knows. And that he wishes she didn’t have to deal with the same bullshit as the woman before her.


End file.
